


Birthday Surprise

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [134]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: Jack wants Bitty’s birthday this year to be incredibly special.





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [froggydarren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/gifts), [secondstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondstar/gifts).



> Based on the following prompts on tumblr, "Jack surprises Bitty with a trip to Europe for the summer." and "For a ray of happiness: Zimbits & surprise birthday presents :)"
> 
> This was cross-posted on Tumblr [HERE](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/169799052423/zimbits-prompt-jack-surprises-bitty-with-a-trip).

Jack wants Bitty’s birthday this year to be incredibly special. **  
**

It’s the first birthday they’ll celebrate as an official couple, and he wants it to be memorable. As much as he knows Bitty has told him over and over again he doesn’t need anything fancy, that maybe a new spatula would be nice, but “heavens, Jack, don’t do something crazy like buy me a new kitchen or something. The oven for the Haus was enough, dear,” he doesn’t care.

Jack’s been an all or nothing, go big or go home kind of guy and Bitty’s birthday present is no exception.

So he plans and plans way in advance, gets the help of Shitty and Lardo and even his mom, and has something he knows Bitty is going to absolutely love (and maybe kill Jack for even doing because it’s so grand).

“Jack, buddy, my dude, pal,” Shitty tells him over the phone, “you can’t spring this on Bitty. He’s going to flip out enough as it is. You’re just going to have to tell him the plan and that’ll be surprise enough. Trust me on this.”

Jack sighs. “You’re right, but I thought it’d–”

“As much as I hate to admit Shitty being right,” Lardo says over the line, there’s a faint indignant “Hey!” from Shitty in the background, “you’ll have to give him like the tickets and then tell him everything else.”

“Alright, alright,” Jack says knowing his friends are right. He was getting ahead of himself anyway, and all the romantic movies Bitty makes them watch together weren’t helping either.

“As romantic as it would be, I don’t think Bitty would go for it, dude,” Shitty says. “But you can tell him you had the thought, and he’d still love the idea.”

“And you,” Lardo adds.

Jack grins. “I know.”

“You doing it tonight then?” Lardo asks.

“Yeah. I can’t wait much longer and I want to make sure Bitty can take off work.”

“Smart move, Zimmerman!” Shitty shouts. “Good luck, Jackie boy! Let us know how it goes!”

“I will. Thanks for your help guys.”

“Of course,” Lardo says. “Talk to you later!” And with that the line goes silent.

And now, all Jack can do is wait for Bitty to come home, part of his gift is already wrapped sitting on the counter, and thanks to his friends, he’ll explain the rest of the gift once Bitty opens it.

~

“Jack! I’m home!” Bitty calls out as he comes through the door, shutting and locking it behind him.

“In here,” Jack calls from the kitchen, finishing up the stir-fry he was making.

“Hmmm, smells good, hon,” Bitty says with a grin as he comes in. “Wasn’t it my turn to cook though? I could’ve whipped something up.” Bitty comes up behind Jack and hugs him kissing his back absently.

Jack shrugs. “You’ve been at the bakery all day, and I was starting to get hungry. Besides, I wanted to… uh surprise you.” He turns off the stove and sets the pan aside before turning in Bitty’s arms. He leans down to give Bitty a kiss.

“Surprise? What for, sweetie?” Bitty says as he looks up at Jack, face scrunched in confusion. It’s pretty adorable, actually.

“Well,” Jack says, turning back to the stove to dish up their dinner. “I know it’s not until next week, but I honestly couldn’t wait any longer.” He moves around Bitty with their plates and takes them to the table, Bitty following behind him.

“Next week,” Bitty starts, but stops when he sees the present on the table. “Oh honey,” Bitty says, grinning.

Jack smiles and picks up the present and hands it to Bitty. “Happy early birthday, Bits,” he says before pecking Bitty on the lips.

Excitedly, Bitty starts to tear the brightly colored paper. Once the paper is off, he lifts the lid on the box and finds a piece of paper.

“What’s this?” Bitty asks, taking out the paper and unfolding it. “This better not be the deed to a restaurant or something crazy, Jack.”

Jack laughs. “Maybe next year, Bits.”

Bitty rolls his eyes and shakes his head, before going back to the piece of paper in his hands. It looks like an itinerary, listing times and places, and the places are Paris, France, and Madrid, Spain.

“I don’t… understand?” Bitty says as he stares at it more.

“It’s uh… food tour… of Europe?” Jack says, wondering if maybe Bitty doesn’t like it after all.

“Like… a restaurant serves dishes from around the world?”

“Uh, no Bits. Like… we’re going to Europe and going to all those places to taste their foods and I even got some cooking classes in some places too. I thought… do you not like it?”

Bitty stares at him, eyes wide and mouth open. “We’re going to Europe?!”

“Well, not all of Europe, just a few places. I could only schedule it during bye week, so we can only go a few places, but maybe during off-season we could go back?”

“Jack. Oh my Lord, Jack. You got… I can’t decide whether to scream, or cry, or hit you.”

“Please don’t hit me?”

“Oh my god, Jack!” Bitty says, punching Jack in the arm, obviously ignoring his request. It’s not hard though, so Jack takes it. “We’re going on a tasting tour of Europe??? Jack, I… oh my Lord, I’m going to faint.”

Quickly, Jack pulls out a chair and gently guides Bitty to sit down in it. “Do you… is that okay? Do you not want to go?” Jack asks after a few moments, once Bitty’s calm down a little and not in apparent shock.

“Not want to… Jack, are you crazy?! Of course you are, you bought me a trip to Europe. Yes, of course I want to go! I just, this is so, I told you not to get anything huge for my birthday!”

“It’s not a new kitchen,” Jack adds with a smirk.

“Lord,” Bitty says rolling his eyes. “What am I going to do with you?” Bitty says, voice fond as he holds Jack’s face in his hands. “You utterly ridiculous, handsome, crazy, wonderful, lovely boy,” Bitty says before pulling Jack into a kiss.

“I love you,” Bitty says once they finally break the kiss.

Jack smiles wide. “I love you, too, Bits.”

“Gah. I can’t believe you. This is crazy. And amazing. I gotta call Lardo.”

Jack grins, and stands and backs up so Bitty can run and get his phone. He starts eating while Bitty calls Lardo and listens in on Bitty’s part of the conversation, smiling as he gives Lardo the details she already knows.

“He originally planned to do what?!” Bitty shouts, and Jack winces, realizing what Lardo must have told Bitty.

A few minutes later, Bitty comes back in the kitchen, hands on his hips.

“Did you really think packing my bags for me, blind-folding me, and taking me to the airport and waiting until we were on the plane to tell me what was going on was going to go over well?!”

“I…” Jack starts. “Well, I wasn’t sure. I didn’t do it! Lardo and Shitty talked me out of it.”

“Praise the Lord. God, Jack,” Bitty says with a grin, climbing into Jack’s lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. “You’re hopeless. It’s a good thing I adore you.”

Jack doesn’t know how to respond, not that he has time to before Bitty is reeling him in for another kiss, this one far dirtier than their others.

Dinner ends up having to be reheated, and it’s safe to say Bitty is thoroughly pleased and excited for his gift.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
